


Keep Serene and Bake Falafel

by handschuhmaus



Series: Small Sith In The Kitchen [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Rule 63, Sith cooking, argumentive student, aristocratic propriety, initiate Dooku (I think that's the term?), ok she's nowhere near Sithhood yet, onion induced tears, pre-Padawan-Master relationship, rebelious children, working in the kitchen, yogurt-covered Yoda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After arguing with a teacher, initiate Dooku is tasked with making lunch for her classmates, but is given no direction. Fortunately Master Yoda pokes his head into the matter and provides both assistance and a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Serene and Bake Falafel

**Author's Note:**

> ...another tale inspired by a Crescent Dragonwagon recipe anecdote, this one the neo-traditional baked falafels in _Bean by Bean_.
> 
> I _have_ made this recipe, but I don't have a food processor, and I've never made it in larger quantities than the four servings it's written for. It is quite delicious, though I tend to include the non-traditional vegetables but dress the coordinating chopped salad with the lemon. ...it's actually the only way I've had falafel. Yes, I do usually cook chickpeas for this from scratch, and no, I imagine this isn't overly realistic as far as Jedi meal prep is concerned... But it's silly fluff. Don't worry about it.

"I have to prepare a meal for my classmates," Yavis Dooku explained glumly, regarding the small green Grand Master standing in the kitchen and not being much comforted by the sight.

"Do you?" Yoda asked soliciteously.

"Yes," the eight-year old sighed. "I disagreed with the teacher and this is to be my punishment for acting out in class."

"But know how to proceed you do not. I will help you," Yoda pronounced decisively.

"I don't even know what to make," she groaned. "I don't really know how to cook."

"Boil water, can you?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Yavis acknowledged uncertainly. She wasn't even absolutely certain it had been a question.

"We have the whole morning," Yoda remarked, a statement of cryptic significance as far as Yavis was concerned. Leaning upward (she noticed that Yoda could not quite tiptoe as humans could), he extracted a large sack of dry legumes from a shelf by the cavernous pantry. "First we will sort these."

"Sort them?" Yavis asked, unable to keep dread from her voice as she imagined having to separate mixed beans by variety.

"Like biting down on a rock you would?" and it took a moment for the initiate to realize that he was playfully pointing out the reason for the sorting. "Get out a baking tray."

"I-I don't think we should bake the dry beans, Master Yoda. I mean--" she faltered and tried to better explain, "we don't have anything else prepared to bake."

Yoda tapped her shin sharply (but not hard enough to pain her) with the gimmer stick she hadn't realized he was still carrying. "Spread the peas on it to sort them we will, initiate Dooku." He then bustled about the chilled storage, retrieving an assortment of vegetables, and leaving the young girl to the puzzle of how to remove a baking tray from the cupboard without having the rest of the pans stored there come out with it and all fall on her.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course you should expect more...sometime (why do I keep doing wee installments of every random thing that pops into my head?! X) )


End file.
